The way it should be
by HiI'mJustyne
Summary: Jessica Vanhaken is a 1500 year old vampire in the form of an 18 year old kid, she came back to her home town for one reason... What would that reason be? To be with the one she loves? As she faces many dangers, werewolf's, doppelgangers, hybrids, and witches, Jessica will fight to any level to protect the one she loves, in case the one she loves, could also put her in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm Justyne.  
Here is a little about this story;  
It has hints of the show The Vampire Diaries, in it.  
Sooo, here's a little lesson.**

**Compel: It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them.**

**Vervain: A type of plant which is harmful to vampires**

**Wolfs bane: A type of plant which is harmful to werewolf's. **

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

I sat in the dark house, eyeing the way that his chest moved up and down while he breathed. I could hear his steady heart beat 'thump thump thump' it rang in my ears, in the way a small child screaming would. I've been this way for years now, how many? I wouldn't know. He shifted, I shot daggers towards him, making sure he didn't wake up. I heard him groan, as if he was having a nightmare. I shifted over and began to stroke the boy's hair, as a mother would to her child. I let my eyes roam over the cuts on his chest and forearms, I would have to bandage those later, when he awoke.

I silently cursed that werewolf, I wouldn't forget the way his eyes widened in horror when she lunged towards him, I saved this child once, it was my job to do it again. I felt him shift once again, his eyes slowly opening, revealing his brown/golden irises. "W-what? Where am I?" I looked at him, a slight smile curved onto my lips, he was okay. "W-who a-are you?" he half screamed. "I saved you." I said monotonously. I ran my fingers softly over the bite on his chest. He winced. "What happened?" He spoke, more confidence filled his voice. "You were attacked, by a wolf. Are you feeling okay?" He slightly glared at me, as if he didn't trust me. "I won't hurt you Jackson." His eyes filled with fear. "How do you know-" I put my hand up, cutting him off. "Do not ask questions, now, let me heal you." I let my fangs pop out and brought my wrist up to my mouth, eyeing Jackson as I did so, and bit into my skin. "What are you doing?" He half screamed once again. I rolled my eyes and removed my mouth and held my bleeding wrist up to his mouth. "Drink." I commanded. He shook his head. _Fucking humans._ "Drink." I shoved my wrist to his mouth and held his body down. He fought as much as his weak human body could until he finally gave in.

After he finished, I removed my arm. "How are you fee-" I got cut off when he began to cough. It wasn't a normal cough, a deep, hoarse cough. "Jackson!" I wrapped my arms around him, out of worry. After a while of him coughing up my blood and me crying, it stopped. "Are you okay?" I said in-between sniffles. He let a small smile curve onto his lips. "Why do you care?" I sighed and let go of him. "No reason." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "No, I feel sick, if I were to eat, I would probably throw up on your carpet." I smirked. "Okay then," I dropped the plate into the sink. "We should go out for a walk or something." He looked at me weird, then smiled. "Are you trying to ask me out?" I glared. "Please, I'm over 1,500 years old, and your 18." His smile widened. "You take the form of a 18 year old, and if I do say so, you're pretty hot." He flipped his brown hair out of his eyes, making him even more attractive. I sighed and flashed (A/N: ya know where they move really really fast? I don't know what it's called..) over to him, grabbing him by the throat and letting my fangs protrude through my gums. "I'm a murderous creature, you do not want to fall for me in any way. So you can stop trying, Jackson." He gasped, letting me know I was cutting off his air way. I loosened my grip and let him down. "You do remember me after all." He nodded. "Yes, Jessica. I do." He stood up and walked over to me, his strong hands running down my sides, stopping at my hips. "Jackson.." He stroked my hair, twirling his fingers in the blonde curls. "You saved my life, how could I forget you twice?" He laughed and let me go. "Fucking tease!" I hissed at him.

I walked to my bedroom and stripped myself of my black denim shorts, and white cardigan, leaving myself in a black bra and laced underwear. "Hmm, sexy" I turned around to see Jackson standing in the doorway. I smirked and he walked towards me. "Don't do anything if you won't finish it." I stated before he pulled me in, our lips met, creating sparks, his tongue ran over my bottom lip and I parted them slightly, causing him to slide his tongue in. Two tongues danced together, Jackson occasionally biting softly at my bottom lip. Hands roamed over sides and tangled their way in each others hair.

After 5 minutes we pulled away for air, a string of spit connecting our lips. He reached out and broke the strand with his finger. "Leave, I gotta get dressed" he smiled at me. "I kinda love how we can be having an intimate moment like 5 minutes ago, and then you go back to normal vampire Jess." I growled softly at him and slammed the door. I rummaged through my drawers looking for pants of some kind. I pulled out the first thing I saw, a black pair of jogging pants, and a gray tee-shirt. I dressed myself and pulled my hair up into a loose bun. I glanced at the clock, it was 10:04. Tomorrow I would be starting school along with Jack. I heard the door open and Jack enter the room. We lied together in my bed, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, I felt his heart beat against my back, and listened to his steady breathing. I miss the way a heart sounds, or hearing my own, feeling it. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Ohmyglob! I hope you guys like the first chapter of "The way it should be" Please leave reviews! Byeee!**

**In case you're wondering Jess has blonde hair with brown highlights, she has a slim figure with curves, blue eyes, and light olive colored skin. **

**Also she has a ring to allow her to go out into the sun like they do in TVD.**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning with Jack's arm wrapped around my waist and the other one resting on my hip. I slowly sat up, being careful not to wake him, and checked his injuries, they were pale scars now. I smiled lightly to myself and left the room. _Should I make breakfast?_ I thought silently to myself. It's been quite a while since I was human, I don't remember what appeals to them. I walked to the kitchen and scanned through the cupboards and the fridge. "Jess?" I whipped around to see Jack in the doorway. "Good morning" I said blankly, smiling at how he looked when he is half asleep. "What do you want for breakfast?" He grinned. "Pancakes!" I stared blankly. _Pancakes... Okay. _I got out flour, eggs, butter, and milk and began to blend them in a bowl. "What time is it?" he looked over at the clock. "About 6:50" I nodded. Didn't matter if we were late, We'll be _those_ kids. I finished making the pancakes and sat them down in front of Jack, and he scarfed them down like he hasn't eaten in years.

I sat watching him eat, trying to hold down the horrid smell of the baked all human food was nasty, I mean I was a human once. Just most of it is very unhealthy, and fattening.. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I leaned over the tub and turned the knob, causing warm water to flow out. I stripped off my pajamas and stepped into the shower, shivering slightly at the sudden warmth. I washed my hair, and body, then shaved, I can't stand the feeling of hair on my body. I stood in the shower for a little while, letting the warm water run over my body. I jumped when I heard a knock at the bathroom door, I quickly turned off the water and wrapped my body in a towel. "Yes?" "I'm gonna go ahead and walk to school, I'll see you when you get there." I sighed and nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Okay, be safe." I couldn't stand the thought of Jack getting hurt again. I brushed off the thought.

I dried off my body and wrapped my hair up in the towel, and began the search for a bra and underwear. I picked out a blue bra and green underwear, a gray tank top, white cover up, black shorts with diamonds on the pockets, and black sandals. After I got dressed I left my hair curly and pulled it up in a ponytail. I grabbed a blood bag and quickly downed it. I grabbed my car keys and walked outside to my light blue convertible. I got in and started the car, turning on a song from this generation, making me seem like I wasn't born in the 1800's or anything. I started driving to the school, thanking god that I had a ring to protect me from frying in the sun.

I pulled up to the school, eyeing the teenagers running around. _Has school started yet? Or is it lunch? _I glanced over to the clock on my radio, it is 12:25. I'm guessing that is lunch. I parked the car and got out, immediately I felt people staring at me. Hearing them whisper to one another. _"Who is that?" "Dude, she's hot." "Is she new?" "I've never seen her before!" "I think she's a sophomore!" _I smirked to myself, walking down the road into the school. "Hello!" I turned around to a short girl with curly light brown hair with red undertones, her eyes were brown, they looked fake, as if she was wearing contacts. I lightly smiled at her. "Uh, hi." Her smile widened. "I'm Hanna! You must be new here? That's cool! I've lived here my whole life!" She spoke fast, like a hyper puppy would bark. "Well, I've lived her for 150- 15 years, and then I moved away." She looked confused. "Family problems." I said softly. She nodded. "I'm sorry! That's terrible!" I nodded slightly. "Well, I should get to the administration office…" I trailed on. She smiled, even wider this time. _Is it possible for one human to smile so big? _"I could show you?" I rolled my eyes. "I think I can find it." I turned around and walked away.

When I walked into the administration office and sat down the lady looked at me weird. "Name?" she asked suspiciously. "Jessica Vanhaken" "Ah, a Vanhaken, one of the founding families." (A/N: can you say The Vampire Diaries? 'founding families' cough cough') I smiled at her, staring straight into her eyes, I began to compel her. "I have been going to this school for 3 years, I have the same schedule as Jackson Dunbar." She nodded and handed me my schedule. "Thank you" I got up and walked to my first class, which happened to be Biology. When I got there that Hanna girl was in there too, staring oddly at Jackson, then, I noticed something odd, her eyes changed from brown to yellow. No way, she can't… I stared a little longer and saw small canines poking from the corner of her mouth. It's not possible, she's the wolf that attacked Jackson. I cursed silently to myself, _damn it Jessica, how could you be so stupid, letting your Jackson into a school with a killer? What kind of protector are you!?_ This was going to be a fun day. Not.

* * *

**Ohhh a cliffie? Please read and review! I hope to see good reviews for the third chapter! Bye guise c:**


End file.
